At Last
by mysticblu
Summary: Umi and Clef, the setting is in Cepiro the 3 knight is living in Cepiro together with their partners...but one knight is still unsure of a certain mage's feelings so she planned to get him to confessed. What will happen?  slight H&L and F&F...one-shot


This is the revised version I did add a few words here and there to fix the errors I found upon rereading this story.

Hope you guys enjoy reading this one and if you do please leave a review just click it below…

Thank You..

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth…well if I do Clef will be Head over Heels with Umi

It's a very busy afternoon in Cepiro for it is the day for Hikaru to give birth but her husband Lantis was out of the castle to check the training camp for new recruits. Umi is in the garden inside the castle trying to focus on something she has been planning to do a long time ago but too scared to do; then she heard a scream she instantly knew it's her friend. So she ran to the direction of the birthing room we're she knew Hikaru was taken, upon trekking the lobby that connect to the birthing room she collided with something or someone and because of the force she was knock down. When she looks up she saw Clef in his regal mage clothes and staff.

"Umi you look like you're in a hurry and forgot to look where your going "Clef ask while offering Umi his hand to help her up.

"Hikaru was the one that got most of my attention, I never expected you to be here too "Umi replied trying her best to compose herself again.

When she got up they walked side by side to the hall where the room was located.

Aren't you with Ascof? Clef suddenly asked the two of them walking and crossed the hallway where the birthing room was located.

"Why should I be with Ascof, your making up stories again old mage…"Umi replied irritation clearly in her voice.

"O...Old...! I'll just pretend I did not hear that"Clef said trying his best not to give Umi a lecture about his status as the head mage and the respect he deserve to receive.

At last they reach the birthing room and they both can hear a muffled scream inside and knew Hikaru was in terrible pain.

"What's going on in there, Clef I need to go inside and see Hikaru, is she gonna be ok?"Umi asked more to herself than to the person beside her.

"Forgive me my dear magic knight I forgot that patience is not in your dictionary, as far as I know it is a natural thing to happen since she's about to pop out a human being out of her" Clef explained to Umi who keep on pacing to and fro in front of the birthing room door.

They heard more screaming and a painful grunt. Umi just wanted to be beside her friend she knows she can't do anything to ease her pain but she just wanted to be there.

"Lecture me later mage Clef, but for now I'm really worried..." Umi face the child like mage then proceeded on her nervous act of burning a hole in the floor.

"Well she'll be alright, Fuu is with her she's one of the best healers around and she got reliable assistants with her" Clef explained to the frantic girl beside him.

"But...but..." Umi tried to say more but lost her train of thoughts when they saw and heard a very nervous looking Lantis ,his wearing his usual black attire but not his usual ''I care not about the world' look on his face, but instead you can see the a very worried look written on his face. Who can blame him his wife is in a difficult situation right now and so is his soon to be born child.

"Oh Lantis, you're here at last" Clef said when Lantis stood in front of them.

"Master Clef how's my wife?" Lantis asked Clef but his eyes are fixed on the birthing room door.

"There is nothing to worry Lantis the healer's are doing they're best to assist her, she's a warrior she definitely can do this" Clef replied.

Just then they suddenly heard a long and painful shriek coming from the room. Lantis suddenly disappeared from Clef and Umi's view, the mage just click his tongue in amazement. Who would have thought that a few years back Lantis doesn't care at anything at all, even when Princess Emeruede chooses Sagato over him he's faced remained as cold as ice. But now everything about him change, from his attitude, his expressions everything changes when he meet His match, his wife, Hikaru the mother of his child.

"I so envy them, King Ferrio now have three beautiful children with none other than the wind caster and Ex-knight Fuu; now Queen of the land, and now there goes Lantis with his soon to be born child." Clef thought to himself about the life of the two former Magic Knights.

Suddenly Clef heard a baby's cry from inside the rooms that snap him out of his mindscape, he listened again and heard a soft voice and recognized it as Hikaru soothing her baby, Clef was so glad that it is over Hikaru did prove again how brave and capable she is that child will be another proof to it.

Umi and Clef waited outside the room for the healers and Fuu to come out, and when she emerged from the door Umi was immediately besides the Queen asking questions after questions. Fuu just smiled and answered them happily but Clef saw how tired the queen is and so he prompt Umi to just go inside the room and see for herself the so called miracle of life. The two bid the Queen goodbye and got inside the room, Umi got instantly beside Hikaru's bed. She gaze at the child in Hikaru's arms and was amazed on how small and cute Hikaru's baby look. Clef was just too amazed how stealthy the water knight can be if she wanted to.

"At last she is born, congratulations to the two of you Lady Hikaru and Lantis" Clef said in a soft voice so as not to wake up the sleeping child in Hikaru's arms. Hikaru look his way she nod and smiled she is weak but he can see the happiness glowing in her eyes as she look back at the child in her arms, while Lantis continue to watch the baby beside his wife. The childlike mage can see how happy the new parents look, Lantis puts his arm around Hikaru's shoulder and kiss her on the head while continuously murmuring thank you and I Love You to her. Hikaru just smiled and rested her head on Lantis wide shoulder.

Clef scanned the room the only one that remained in the room is him and Umi plus the couple lovingly starring at their child. Clef noticed Umi keep gazing down at the baby and then at the couple and then back to the baby and then to him and back to the couple and the baby. Then she slowly took Hikaru's hand and said her congratulations to the couple and good wishes to the child then left the room. Clef did what he has to do too and left the room in silence.

Once inside his own chamber he took the liberty of removing his heavy mage garment and stick to his casual sleeping wear. He's about to climb his bed when he heard a soft tapping on his door, he recognized the pattern of magic coming from behind the door and knew that it's Umi .

"You can come in Umi" Clef said in not so loud voice just enough for the person behind the door to hear.

"Good evening Master mage Clef" Umi entered the chamber.

"What's with the formality? Come in and have a seat" Clef can't help but smile for it is very unusual for Umi to be formal even in front of him, she took a seat at the chair near his bed.

" Is something bothering you my knight? And seek an audience with me this time of the night?!" Clef asked.

"Well…I was thinking if you… If you can help me ….find….ahh!"Umi started stuttering.

"What's gotten into you did the dragon stole your tongue?" Umi gave him a pout about that comment then resume looking at her hands on her lap she look very nervous.

Clef got interested as to why Umi gave him a visit and she looks like she is embarrassed about something. The mage walked to where Umi was seated and took a chair and sat in front of her.

Clef was amazed at how the knight's face changes color, she will turn bright pink one second and the next a very ripe tomato and then she will became completely pale like a ghost then back with the bright pink color on her cheeks. He tried his best not to laugh and asked the knight a question instead.

"Are you hurting somewhere Umi?"Umi shakes her head then looked at the mage then her eyes shifted again to the floor.

When Clef looked again her color returned, but a distinct blush is still visible on her cheek. Clef was amazed at what he's seeing, Umi is one of the most beautiful lady in all Cephiro and one of the most powerful knight no question about that. But nobody dared to court her since they know what she is capable off. He heard from the court ladies that Ascof is courting Umi but the tale seems to be untrue.

For the last 9yrs that they we're together Clef's feelings for the blue haired beauty intensified. Now Clef was left thinking on what's making the water caster act this way she must be troubled with something or rather with someone, but who could it be. That question was soon answered when Umi spoke again.

"Master Clef I was just thinking if…..if you can please find me…..ah...find me someone!"Umi said in an almost whispering voice.

"What do you mean someone? Is it a friend from your world?" Clef asked softly

"What I mean is …some…one who can be the fa…ther…. of my c..h..i..l..dren a husband!"Umi said in very low voice that Clef have to listen carefully to fully hear or understand what the water caster was saying. Clef almost wishes he hadn't heard it because he almost fell from his chair, and then he felt a very sharp pain in his chest. Like something stabbed him directly to his heart.

All this year of silent prayer for her to returned his one sided love and now she'll have to ask him of all people to find her a husband, how cruel faith can be. If only he can say what's on his mind, if only he can say to her the words

* "You don't need to search anymore I am very willing to be your husband and a father to our children"

But he cannot say that he's too scared that she might turn him down and laugh at him, even being the most powerful mage in all Cepiro he's scared of being rejected by the person he loved so much , so instead he walked in front of her and tap Umi's head and promised he will help her and ask her to leave the room for he need to rest and it 's been a long day and the pain in his heart is growing much intense as the minutes passes.

Umi smiled her sweetest and hug him and kiss him on the cheek before leaving, he suddenly thought of how this past nine years has been he can still clearly remember the time the 3 magic knight chooses to go back to this world. Their wish is so strong that for the third time they were transported back to Cepiro and this time they decided to stay here forever.

Fuu and King Ferrio was the first one to get married .After a year they we're blessed with a son that look exactly like Ferrio but with Fuu's eyes, then four years later another child was added to the family another son, this time he has blonde hair and green eyes he look so much like the past princess. And a year ago a daughter they named her Emeruede in honor of the past pillar of Cepiro.

Around that time Lantis has finally got the courage to ask Hikaru's hand in marriage. The couple waited for a almost a year before they we're gifted with a child a beautiful baby girl that has Lantis eyes and Hikaru's fiery red hair he heard they named her Hikari which means light. Clef was very pleased at what had happened to Cepiro's magic knight. Fuu became one of the most powerful healer in the land and a good Queen, while King Ferrio ruled the country very well.

Lantis is now the Head minister for defense and still one of the most powerful sorcerer in the kingdom and he also became a great advisor for the King together with Umi. Remembering the name of the person that was keeping him awake most of the night he suddenly remembered the request she had ask him a while ago and the mage had a sudden urge to just cry his eyes out and just drop the ex-knight's request. But no he won't do that even if that request of her pained him so much he will help Umi find a husband he will do anything and everything to make her happy and content even at the cost of his own happiness, he can never afford to tell Umi what he felt for her because it might ruined their good relationship.

He cherished this relationship even if it is only a teacher-student relationship for Umi. His hurting very much inside now but he will do what Umi ask him to that's how much he loves her. The poor heart broken child-like mage sat on his bed thinking of the perfect guy for his Umi but his mind just stopped working for that particular moment. The child-like mage climb down his bed and stood in front of his full length mirror, he look at himself and started to ask why Umi can't noticed him as a man.

The answer was looking back at him in the mirror's reflection, the child-like appearance the cute round face, big eyes, small nose, short tiny arms and most of all his small stature.

Normal for any child in Cepiro but not for a man of his age. How old is he again? Before he meets the magic knight he did not care about physical appearance he's Cepiro's highest and most powerful mage it doesn't matter if he looked like a child his only priority then is to take care of Cepiro and the well being of the pillar. But now wherever he looks at, Cepiro is being populated by small beings called babies sired from his friend who is far far younger than him. Most of them lived inside the palace even the once ice prince Lantis got the chance to have a family, why can't he. Then it downed him, it's time to act…..It's now or never...

With a great and powerful energy and magic surge Clef envelope himself with a cocoon like shell made of magic. Umi who was just walking through a hallway from Clef's chamber felt the sudden magic surge from there and run back to the room. Once inside she saw a bright cocoon like shell, she knew who magic it is so she didn't panic. But due to her curiosity she stayed and waited for a moment, a while later she felt the magic inside the room started to diminished and so did the shell-like thing made of magic.

When she looked at the shell again she can see a silhouette of something or someone moving away from the place where the shell-like thing stood before. Getting confused and jittery now caused she already scanned the whole room but she can't find him, though she knew this magic signature is his, then where is he. Still her eyes searches for the missing mage, but when her eyes scanned the area where she spotted the moving object her jaw drop to the ground, because there stood in front of her is a man wearing nothing but his birthday suit. He has cyan hair, wide shoulder, narrow hips and smooth fair skin. He's as tall as Ferrio and on his forehead the embedded gem crown of Cepiro's Master Mage Clef.

"Master Clef….." Umi suddenly uttered.

Just as the name slip past her lips Clef opened his eyes and saw the look that Umi was giving him, Clef became worried that the time magic that he released was too much that he became an old man. So he checks himself on the mirror beside him and blush deep red when he noticed that his standing in front of Umi butt naked.

On the other hand Umi was having hard time breathing; it's her first time to see a very naked man and also a very good looking one too. This causes her a major nose bleed and later everything went black.

Clef saw Umi fall down unconscious, his first reaction is to check her condition not caring how he looks. Upon reaching Umi he got nervous when he saw blood he check her again he found that the blood came from her nose which is neither broken or wounded and the amount of blood won't endanger

her life either. He picked her up bridal style and found out that in this form she fit in his arms perfectly, he walked over to his bed and slowly laid the unconscious girl in it. He went to his washroom and took a small wet cloth, he sat beside her on the bed (*still not caring about his nakedness) and gently wipe the remnants of blood on her face. He took the liberty of exploring her face, he knew that she will rained him with question of why she is sleeping in his room but he will take care about it tomorrow cause now he's enjoying looking at her sleeping form.

"She's so beautiful" Clef thought.

"If only I can say what I feel for her...If only.." Clef silently told himself.

Minutes have past but still the blue haired girl remained unconscious.

"Is it too much of a shock to see me in this new form?"

Clef stood from the bed and walk back to the wash room, after the mage left Umi started to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?"She looks around and recognized Clef's chamber.

"Wait what about the man inside Master Clef's room, where is he?"

Once again she scanned the room but found no one even the mage himself,

"Master Clef…..Master Clef…" Umi tried to call the mage.

Suddenly she saw a bright flash inside the wash room she quickly got off the bed to check what was it upon reaching the door to the wash room she quickly noticed the child-like mage trying to fix his sleeping wardrobe.

"''just look at him his so cute" she suddenly thought.

"Why are you giving me that look Umi?" Clef noticed Umi standing in front of him and giving him weird looks. He's now back to his child like appearance.

"Oh nothing Master Clef..Nothing at all!" Umi told Clef a small blush adorned her cheeks.

Umi just continued gaping at the child-like man in front of her, then suddenly she remembered the man that she saw earlier inside the mage's room and remembered that he wore a gem crown very similar to what Clef was wearing so she ask the mage.

"Mage Clef if you don't mind why am I sleeping in your bed? And I remember someone was inside your room awhile ago he wore the same gem crown your wearing? Do you know him?...and he really looks just like you only more grown up in physical aspect!"After bombarding Clef with questions Umi fell silent for a moment, she remember more of how the man looks specially the missing garment when she remember it she blushed a ten different shades of red, the blushed deepened when an image of that part of him keep replaying inside her head. Clef got really amused at what he's seeing right now one moment Umi will be in deep thought the next thing she will blushed then resume with her deep thought. He was startled when she suddenly shrieks and pointed a finger in front of him.

"Mage Clef how dare you destroy my innocence…you have to take full responsibility…..I will never be able to be the pure innocent wife it's because of you" Umi was already crying.

Clef was getting confused but he had the idea that she must be thinking about the transformation event that unfold in front of her eyes awhile ago.

"Umi don't worry about it I promised you didn't I , we will find a good husband for you what you saw earlier has nothing to do with your innocence being taken, Please Umi calm down and stop crying it's hurting me to see you cry because of me" Clef said while trying to hush the crying girl.

Umi did stop crying and look at him directly in the eye.

"What did you just said?"Umi suddenly stopped crying and give her full attention to what the mage just said.

"I said Please stop crying, I promised I will take full responsibility and seek you a good husband so don't worry"

"No the one you said after that?"Umi asked again this time she walked closer to where Clef was standing. A small smile can be seen in the corner of her lips.

"It's hurting me to see you cry because of me."Clef said with a small blushed.

When Clef look back up to Umi he saw that she is crying again, and he did not expected what happened next. Umi did not waste another minute upon hearing what the mage said and hugged him tightly, she know how strong Clef is even in his child-like form so she's not bothered if she's hugging him too tight.

Clef on the other hand was pleased at the contact but still a little confused as to why Umi hugged him. This kind of affection is not common to them. So he reluctantly peeled off Umi's arms from him and demanded an answer.

"Umi I know your grateful that I'm helping you but this gesture is very uncomfortable for me so please stop!." Clef explained a deep blush adorning his face.

Umi look at him with those charming eyes and he almost had a heart attack when she lowered her face to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, after the quick kiss a Clef looked at the girl wide eyed still not able to absorb what just happened, his face red like a tomato. On the other hand the girl in front of him is smiling and looking at him for awhile now.

"Hey! Master Clef can you transform back to your older form? It's difficult to get a kiss from you at this form plus I want to have a normal size husband." Umi said while pulling the blushing mage back to his bedroom. But Clef suddenly took away his hand from Umi.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by husband? "Clef was shock to the point that his voice raises a little.

" Shhhhhh…! You don't have to shout I can hear you perfectly" Umi looked at the mage again and winked.

" You did told me that you will take full responsibility regarding what happen awhile ago right?"

" I did but what I mean is….."

"Oh! Shut it Clef just say it do you like me or not?" Umi was tearing up again.

" I do Umi, I do like you, you're my precious friend….."

"Then do you love me answer me truthfully?" Umi was once again crying, she hates this feeling like his rejecting her even without saying it directly to her face.

She waited for an answer but nothing came. She closes her eyes and let her fat tears fall to the floor, minutes past but still nothing can be heard from the mage in front of her so she decided that it is enough, she tried but the thing is Clef don't love her back. It hurts very much, so Umi with her eyes close and head still bowed whispered the words from her heart.

"You stupid mage why can't I stop loving you….tsk! Stupid heart why can't you choose a better man" Umi silently cursed herself. She wipe her tears away and started to walk away but wasn't able to continue when she heard what the mage has to say.

"You know you're pretty stupid too yourself but I guess it is why I am also in love with you" Clef said while slowly changing his form to his older ones. And when the magic dispersed there again the man who Umi saw earlier (well now with clothes on). Clef with his new form stood in front of Umi then he encircles his arms around her and hugs her tight.

"You don't know how much I dream on doing this" Clef said while laying his head in Umi's shoulder savoring her smell.

"This is not an illusion or a dream right? You really did say you're in love with me right" Umi was a little confused if she really did hear what she thought she heard. Clef did not answer but instead look into Umi's eyes and then close the gap between them and kissed Umi with all his heart ;this time no hesitation, no worries just all his love poured into the kiss he is giving Umi. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds but to the two souls inside the room it felt like forever. When they separated Umi still look dumbfounded, Clef chuckled upon seeing the girls face and the later pouted at his new found humor.

"What's with the face my lady?" Clef asked Umi

"Nothing, I still can't believe you have a thing for romance" Umi answered while placing her head on his chest hearing his beating heart. Clef laughs softly and started to maneuver Umi to his bed. Umi felt something soft hit behind her leg and take a peek. And on the tenth time that night she turned into a tomato. Clef felt Umi's face heat up and took a glimpse at what is the case of it. Upon seeing Umi eyes set on the bed he realized what might have gotten her to react like that.

"Don't worry we won't be doing anything like that tonight my lady well not until our wedding night that is" then he kissed her on her head and urge her to sit on the bed. Umi whipped her head back to him upon hearing the word wedding night, her face still as red as tomato.

"You really mean it, you are really going to marry me?" Umi asked Clef again.

Clef smiled and nodded as soon as he did so he can see fresh tears rolling down her face but this time she is smiling. Umi is beyond happy she was waiting for this a long time ago for Clef to make his move, for him to tell her what she means to him, not just a student cause she somehow knew Clef cared for her unlike the other knights it is much deeper. She knew her dreams are now coming true and she will savor it one at a time. Umi once again looked at her future husband, he is indeed very powerful looking and also very handsome. She can't wait for the day when she will carry his children that will look like him.

Clef in his older version, now he look into Umi's eyes and he swear he can see love radiating from her, then something hit him this may not be their wedding night but he still can do that with her permission. Clefs summoned his magic and look Umi in the eye…..

"You know if this whole thing still fells unreal to you I can do the symbolic ritual but let me remind you once I branded you with my insignia it means even without the ceremony we're going to be husband and wife" Clef explained then slowly took Umi's hand his magic pulsing to her

"Then do it, so I will be forever yours" Clef concede again another wave of magic came from him and a symbol, a crest appeared on Umi's wrist.

"Clef is that symbol?"Umi asked inspecting the tattoo like mark on her wrist.

"It's my family's crest, so starting tonight you are my wife, the mother to my children and my life companion. So even if you plan to back out now that is no longer an option"

"Who says I'm backing out, you just don't know how long I dreamed to become your wife, your just too stubborn to notice it "Clef smiled at what Umi just said, Yes indeed maybe he's just too stubborn to notice Umi's simple glances then he remembered something way back when the knights was being pulled back to their world, he remembered Umi was trying to tell him something but stopped. He's wondering maybe she wanted to tell him what she felt about him back then so he asked,

"Mind telling when did you started to have feelings for me" Clef asked getting amused on the turns of event that was vastly unfolding now.

Umi scooted closer to Clef and hugged him.

"Even before we left Cepiro the second time, I really wanted to stay and be with you but…but..I'm just happy that my dream finally came true tonight" Umi confessed.

"Thank you Umi, thank you this really means a lot to me" Clef is hugging Umi back and kissing her forehead.

"It's getting late I think we better sleep, we will be very busy tomorrow don't you think?"Umi suddenly blurted out.

"Yes we need to prepare for the wedding ceremony and we have lots of explaining to do!"Clef said chuckling thinking on what kind of reaction they will get from their friends felt Umi tugging him to lay on the bed. He felt her push him down then covering him with the blanket then she slide to his right side of the bed and got inside the blanket too. Clef blush especially when he felt Umi hugged him under the covers.

"Umi is it okay for you to sleep in my quarters well as for me I don't mind but we aren't done with the ceremony yet"

Umi wave her hand with the crest mark in front of Clef.

"As you said awhile ago starting tonight I'm your wife, so I have the right to sleep with you" Umi said and then she propped her elbow and gave him his goodnight kiss on the lips and in Clef's mind the sweetest caused even unofficially that's their first kiss as husband and wife this kissed lasted a few moments…when the two separates a light blush both tinted their cheeks and a small smile gracing their lips.

Clef pulled Umi closer and whispered

"You know when you left Cepiro that time I was so depressed and sad, I guess that's how it works, being away from the person you love so much is very painful" Clef keep nuzzling Umi's hair.

Umi on the other hand listens carefully for she wanted to hear every word his beloved mage has to say.

"But you know what's more painful; it's when you ask me to find you a husband. I felt like dying that time."

Umi touched his face and kissed him again.

"Sorry I've caused you that much pain, I didn't mean to" Umi said while hugging Clef more, the mage smiled and said

"Not to worry that pain just woke me up, and made me realized that If I don't act now I might lost you again and this time it will be forever, I love you so much my Umi and I will do everything in my power to grant you happiness."Clef just poured his heart at those words then he heard Umi said again the words he wanted to hear for the longest time..

"I love you too you don't need to do anything to make me happy just love me that's all I want you to do"

"Then love you I will my lady" once again they sealed their promise with a kiss and the two sleep peacefully that night, and in the morning they have lots of explaining to do and a days after that a ceremony to attend.

And a year later a twin to cherish and love…..

FIN

Ahoi at last its done revised re-edited and more hope you enjoyed reading so please kindly leave a review….

Thanks a lot…..If it so happens that you still encountered with errors sorry….

lots of lovi'n! -mysticblu :3


End file.
